This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The AABRE (INBRE-PR) Program Director (P.I.) leads all Steering Committee meetings from which policy, practices and implementation protocols for the AABRE-PR program emanate. The Administrative Core staff coordinates the visits of the External Advisory Committee. The External Advisory Committee makes site-visits to various AABRE-PR network institutions and has annual meetings with Junior Faculty Research awardees. The External Advisory Committee evaluates progress and forwards suggestions used to improve the program.